Magic Fucking Mike
by JackyMaddox
Summary: Who didn't know Magic Mike? The famous stripper from Tampa, but Jo knew that there is more behind Michael Lane then he was able to show the world. She was the only one who had ever believed in Mike. She becomes a part of the Xquisite, but does she really belong to Tampa? And does Mike finally see that Jo is more than a friend to him? [MikexOc]
1. Prologue

The hot sun was shining down into the garden. I had set myself on a chair in the garden in a bikini two hours ago and barely moved since that, but slowly I realized that it got too hot outsight. I quickly pulled the thin white dressing grown on and walked through the open door into the house.  
I now lived with my brother since three weeks. But his home was also in contrast to my old apartment, it was like a villa. The douche bag had a large garden with a pool and terrace, a giant house and plenty of rooms. Since I jad already lost my badly paid teachinf job, I couldn't pay my apartment and had to move out. Dallas had not received me with open arms, but with some persuasion, I had managed it yet.  
"Jo? Joliet? Want to earn a little money "? Shouted my brother from somewhere.  
"I'm not your maid! Cavities your shit away yourself. And stop constantly offering. "  
"Actually, I wanted to offer to work behind the counter in Xquisite today, because an operator has called sick, but you seem to have no interest."  
Direct I jumped over the couch and ran to the bathroom, where I pounded on the door. Before I could go out there I just had to take a shower and style myself.  
"Dallas, open up the damn door! I want to work behind the counter, but I have to make myself ready. I want to take a shower! "  
"No time, we have to leave in ten minutes."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! I sat two hours in the bright sun and I sweated, that's disgusting. People can't see me like this."  
"The boys will be sweaty, too. And maybe there are a few lesbians, which will give an extra tip."  
Totally annoyed, I went to the guest room, which was my room and changed my clothes. I took a knee-length jeans and a thight white t-shirt. From the table I tool my small toilet bag with my make-up and threw it into my bag. I knew there was a shower in the strip club and if I had a few minutes, I would also use it.  
Half an hour later I helped the supplier to transport the drinks. In three hours Dallas would open the club and until then I had a lot of work to do. He had asked me if I would stand behind the bar and not if I was able to prepare the whole club. Now I practically jumped in a triangle and wanted to punsh my brother in his damn face, because he was nowhere to be found. After all the glasses were again stored in the cabinets, I finally had a break. I went back to the room of the guys and through the another door I came into the small bathroom with the shower and the toilet. I laid my clothes so that they didn't ger wet and stood under the warm beam. I quickly showered me off and pulled my clothes back on.  
Mike's view:  
Only a half hour to go until the show started. I just arrived from another club, where I invited a few women into the Xquisite, and had to get ready. I heard the shower running, but saw Ken, Tito, Richie and Tarzan in the room and preparing themself for the show.  
"Who's in the shower?"  
"I do not know who, it was already running when we came, have thought it was you." Replied Ken.  
I knocked on the door but got no answer. Even stronger knocking brought nothing. I searched for Dallas, maybe he knew who blocked the bathroom. It was not easy to find him, as he checked the water line behind the bar.  
"Hey Dallas, if you're already paying women for us, then at least make sure that they take us in in the shower."  
"What are you talking about, Mike?"  
"Someone occupied the bathroom, but it's no one of us. Nobody has responded as I knocked."  
"This clever bitch."  
He threw the wet rag into the sink and came around the counter. I followed him as he walked into the locker room and pounded on the door.  
"Jo! Hey Jo! I don't pay you for wasting my water! "  
The door opened and a grinning Joliet with wet hair came out of the bathroom. She was without makeup and the white T-shirt was wet in some places, so you could easily see through. Without letting herself be swayed she walked in front of one of the mirrors and began to put some make up on.  
"If you don't let me shower at yours, then you have to expect that this happens. I certainly don't work the whole night sweaty. And look how much better I look now. So if you excuse me, I'm here to work."  
With  
With made yelashes and red lips, she went back and left a confused Dallas. The guys, including myself, had to hold back a laugh.  
"I didn't know that Jo is back in Tampa. How long has she worked for you? "I asked.  
"She doesn't really, she wants to earn a few bucks, she lives with me for three weeks. The little witch robbed me last nerve. Get ready, the show starts soon."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Joliet's view:

The club was really damn full and I had a lot of work to do, so I couldn't see the performances and shows. All the women went mad about the guys and they were even swarmed by them.

"Excuse me, but you know the dancers in person, right?" I got asked by someone.

"Yeah, why?" I answered while I was drying a glass.

"How are they in private? It is certainly hot to hang out with them."

"Well, they aren't that hot. Married, can't get his life together, total emotionally blunted, like a ten year old, doesn't speak much and the worst one is the owner, he is the total slave driver."

While I enumerated only the bad things about Ken, Mike, Tarzan, Tito, Richie and Dallas I waited grinning of the reaction of the two women.

"Maybe you should sit down again, the show goes on. Here your drinks and have fun."

Surprised they took the cocktails and went back. The work here wasn't as boring as I thought. Again and again, women came and gave orders which I did as fast as I could. When the show was over the real rush began, because now they celebrated in club, but fortunately only one hour. Dallas came to me and instructed me to take some drinks to the guys, as if they couldn't get something by themselves. Nevertheless, I took a tray and put five beers on it. I meandered through the crowd and then walked through the door into the backstage area.

"God, Mike, get yourself a shirt!" I laughed.

The addressee just grinned and took the tray down to stop it. Actually, I thought he just wanted to relieve me, but I just lay in his arms. Mike and I knew each other already for a few years and always had a good relationship even though I had hoped for more. When I worked in Houston as a teacher, we had no contact at all. It was the first time in months that we saw each other.

"Cool that you're back in Tampa. The shining sun is good for you."

"That's why I come again and again over here. I tank a bit of sun and then I cut it off again, but this time you will not get rid of me so quickly. Dallas, of course, is very pleased. "

With a bottle I opened the beer bottles and handed each one. But unfortunately I had to go back behind the bar very soon and said goodbye for now. Time passed quickly and finally all the guests were out. Dallas made the settlement and we sat down together.

"And what was it like in Houston?" Ken asked.

"My apartment was small and expensive, the school where I taught was shit, the children were little snobs and the parents assholes. So it was ok. But I am happy to be back here, even if my brother cann't be more bothered of me. "

"How did you get it? Just because I ask you every day if you've already found a new job, that doesn't mean that I want to be rid of you."

"No, of course not, you only care about me. And while we're at my life, I gave my best today, so give me my bucks. "

Reluctantly Dallas gave me the money and then everyone else. Everything was cleaned already so far and my brother wanted to finish the club. I heard that Mike, Tito and Richie still wanted to go in any other club and there to turn the night into a day. Mike came to me and asked me if I wanted to come, too.

"Sorry I've already other plans. I wanted to steal a bottle of wine from Dallas, lounging naked and cozy in front of the fireplace. Wanna join? "I winked.

I laughed and waited for his reaction, but made him then directly clear that it was a joke.

"Sure I'll come with. Shall we go now?"

I packed everything in my purse and Mike and I walked to his car. He drove behind Tito and we arrived at a club in the middle of Tampa. We quickly came in quickly, because Mike knew the bouncer. It didn't take long and Richie gave the first round. Techno wasn't really my genre, but with a little alcohol I made it. I grabbed Mike and pulled him onto the dance floor. Directly we began to dance and I enjoyed spending time with him. Directly I noticed the tension between us and I wanted something to happen. His arms pulled me closer to him and I felt his chest against my back. Skillfully I swung my hips from left to right and moved to the music. I always had a little thing for Mike, but both he and I were more of the type of casual and short relationships and never really for something serious, but with Mike, I knew that it could be something serious. I put my hands on his and took them a little higher on my waist. Eventually he understood the wink. As best I could, I tried to whip him and used my whole body. The only thing it gave me was that he still held me. It was like this every damn time. Annoyed, I left him and joined to Richie at the bar, Tito danced with another woman.

It was by 5 am and I just wanted to sleep. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Mike.

"Everything OK?"

"I'm tired, can you give me a ride to Dallas?"

He just nodded and said goodbye to his colleagues, just like me and then led me outside. In his car, he drove me back right away. Neither of us said a word, but I saw how he looked at me again and again while I looked out of the window. I wanted to start a final attempt when I got out. Mike drove on Dallas driveway and stopped right in front of the house.

"Dallas is asleep, maybe you still want to come in? Maybe I still could do my plan with the wine."

"Jo, I'm really happy that you're here again, but you're way too important to draw our whole relationship for a ridiculous one-night stand in the mud."

"I'm important to you? That's why you called me when I was in Houston. Who are you kidding, Mike?! You didn't care about me when I was gone, and now you're saying that I'm important to you? Out of sight, out of mind, or what? You know what, Mike? Fuck you, ok? Honestly."

I slammed the door of the car and walked quickly to the front door. I closed it and disappeared inside and ran upstairs in the guest room. There I threw my purse angry on the bed. This stupid asshole, he wanted me to just hold out if he didn't had anyone? What did he want to achieve with it? He constantly kept me out, gave me hope, but in the end nothing happend. I just threw myself on the bed and fell asleep in my clothes.

The next morning I had to take of my make up first. I was still mad at Mike and my mood was even more down when I got a message from him.

-please don't be angry. Are you working today again? -

And if I was mad. Without answering him, I went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast, Dallas had the rule that guests make breakfast. And because his favorite breakfast was fruits with yogurt, I cut the bananas, apples and kiwis into small pieces. He put a lot of emphasis on healthy eating and fitness. Since today was Saturday, Dallas was about to come back from his Saturday Run. I ate some and went to wash my hair, because I could not wash it last night and had tied it together in a bun. When I went back down Dallas was eating.

"Good morning, my bartender seems to be sick until at least next week. So if you want to earn more, you are welcome. "

"A little bit of money is always good. Let's go like yesterday? "

"Yes, and be ready on time. Your outfit of yesterday was good, revealing and sexy but not too candid. Get dressed again today like that. "

"All right, boss." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

It was afternoon, I had slept through the whole morning. I pulled on a black skirt and a red top. My makeup was the same as yesterday, inked eyelashes and red lips, but this time pumps and I left my hair open.

Just in time for departure I was done. It was the same procedure as yesterday, I helped to stow the drinks and conceded all the glasses. Today there were two other operations there, both could mix drinks, which I could not. It was only half an hour until Dallas opened the doors and I stowed the last things.

"Hey, can you give me a Coke?"

I looked up and saw the asshole. Without saying a word I took a bottle from the refrigerator, opened it, and set it down in front of him. Finished I turned demonstratively my back to him and put two bottles of vodka on the shelf.

"Come on, Jo. Don't be mad, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it's the truth."

"Hey Tito, what can I get you?" I asked extra-friendly when the Mexicans arrived the bar.

Mike realized that I was pissed and went away. I had resolved not to talk with him, because it would lead to nothing anyway. During the show it was easy to avoid Mike, but the bad side was the view of his body and the whole gaping women. I tried my best to focus on the job, which wasn't easy because the music was damn loud. After the last showact was over, finally, I only had to survive another hour. Today was more to do than yesterday and we had some difficulties to work with all the women. I didn't made it to bring the beer to the boys, a pity but, instead, Dallas himself went. Relieved, I saw that the club was emptying, and finally there was no one except the staff. I wiped the counter clean and waited for my brother to drive back to his house. If I had survived the evening then it was one week without Mike. Together with the other two, I cleared everything away again and made the bar ready. When we were finished we sat down at a table and waited for our payment. We didn't need to wait that long for Dallas and we got our money. Done I stood at the exit, but Dallas still had to turn off the lights so he asked me to wait in the car. I went out and stood in front of his car, without a jacket I noticed how cold it was.

"Jo, you really don't want to talk to me or is it just your wounded pride? Don't ignore me. I really don't know where your problem is. If you don't want to talk to me please, I go now."

With a neutral expression I saw how he went to his car and drove away, only a little later Dallas came out and we went home. I just wanted to get out of the fucking clothes and take a bath, but the love Dallas had everything but not a bathtub. How could you buy a house with no tub? Instead, I really stole a bottle of wine, took a blanket and sat outside on the terrace. I should have stayed in Houston no matter how annoying it would be there or I should went to Chandler, but not to Tampa. Chandler was my elder and Dallas younger brother. He lived in New York, where he worked at a large bank, with him I would have had it better. Somehow Chandler was the complete opposite of Dallas and me, he was married for years, had children and seemed thus to be satisfied. Maybe I should have quickly found a new job in New York and a better paid. But now I worked in a strip club, that was really a descent, I was a teacher. My mother always said "Teachers are always needed", apparently no. As a primary school teacher, I had it not easy, but I liked the job, only in the last school it had been no joy. The other teachers believed themselves to be better, just like the parents and the kids were just like their parents. The warped beasts had nothing to do with me being thrown out, although I would have liked to punish one of the children with not quite unconventional methods.

I needed a real job, at least I didn't want to live forever in Dallas' guest room. But I didn't want to end up in Tampa forever, in no case and in the area was nothing free. I even looked after tutor points, but even their it didn't look good.

I actually managed to avoid Mike for one week until Thursday. On Wednesday I had heard Dallas talking angrily into his phone, as it turned out it was the bartender for which I had stepped in. She told Dallas that she couldn't work no longer, because she was pregnant. For Dallas of course that wasn't good news, because he had now to replace her. Just five minutes later, he came to me and offered me the post of permanent representative, but only for a month. I said yes, because I needed the money and could make good use it. For now I had every Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays to work next to Mike, every evening. But I accept the bad side of the job gladly, although I didn't need any rent or costs to pay, would be even nicer to pay for living at my brothers', but didn't I want Dallas to live here forever, although it would certainly not have ripped him a hole in his wallet.

In a ragged, narrow bright jeans and a loose top which slid always easy down on one shoulder, I stepped my third night into the Xquisite. My hair was easily put back, so it didn't fall into my face and my usual make-up. Last week I had found out that sandals and high heels were not ideal to work in, which is why I now wore black boots. I knew from Ken that Thursday was not as busy as Friday and Saturday, but the store would anyway fill well.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2

The club has been prepared for the show and I did my part as I stowed the alcohol bottles. The boss wasn't disturbed by the preparatory work and was on stage. In a safe distance I watched as he fiddled with the torch and spat fire. This was probably against at least five rules of fire control, but it didn't seem to bother him and as long as he didn't put the club on fire I didn't care, too.

The superstar of the Xquisite came in and next to him an unknown guy. They went directly to my brother and talked to him. Together, the two went to the locker room.

"Jo, bring the guys something to drink." Ordered Dallas.

I quickly made a tray ready and went to the back. I wasn't allowed to give the guys any alcohol before the show, but what they brought with themselves was their own cause. With the elbow I opened the door and could hear how Mike presented his colleagues. Direct all eyes were on me.

"You're all acting like you've never seen a woman before, carry on, guys."

"And who is she?" Asked the stranger.

"She, my dear friend, is totally off limit. If Dallas knows that you flirt with his sister than you're out again. Her name is Joliet, nicely 27 years old and apparently has no problem to see us naked."

"You don't need to tell him my whole life story directly. I'm Jo, if you need anything tell me and don't believe anything the five monkeys here tell you. You're?"

"That's Kid." Replied Mike.

"But I didn't ask you."

"I'm Adam."

"Ok, Adam, I have to got to the bar again. Here, something to drink. Boys, don't fool him or crush him, he's cute. And quit the joint, thei smoke is like everywhere. Behave boys."

I went back out and got ready for the show. It wasn't long until Dallas opened the show. I watched them starting the show and it showed me once again that I wouldn't get away from Mike. Why was this asshole so hot? It was just his moves and this confidence. And yet I had all the time in my mind how he leaped any women and had a dry-Fuck.

I went through as always with the show and served the guests. There was nothing extraordinary, everything went as usual. Quite to the end came Tarzan single appearance. Dallas drummed and announced him, but there was no Tarzan. I excused myself and went briefly back to see if everything was ok. When I came in Tarzan was on the ground and Ken sat right next to him.

"Shit, what happened? Why is he down?"

Apart from Mike all had no pants on, but that didn't bothered me at all. I quickly crouched beside the big guy and felt his pulse. Thankfully everything was ok, apparently he had taken too much of all that shit.

"That's why you shall not drink before the show, you idiots! Probably you all drank that mixture of Tobias again. What do you think is Dallas going to say?! He makes the show here, and if one fails, he is mad as hell!"

At the moment Dallas came through the door and knew just what happend. He was looking directly for a replacement, but none of the dancers had a number he could make. Mike found a solution and shoved Kid on stage.

"You can't shove him onto the stage like this! He has no experience at all! "I hissed at him quietly, because we were close to the stage.

"Each of us has started small."

Shortly I looked at him with an angry look, but then went right back. I stood next to Tobias, watching the poor Kid on stage. He looked totally awkward and undressed himself as if he were at home, but he took off his clothes. Clapping I tried to motivate him and Dallas beside me seemed satisfied. Before the hot chair came I went back behind the bar. When the evening was over, saying the guests were gone, I breathed. But this time a few women stayed after the closing time. I had all my work done and sat at a table and waited again for my brother, but now I waited long. Mike made the billing and Dallas stood beside. Kid seemed to go well with the other and also the women liked him.

I listened as the chair was pulled back beside me and someone sat on it. Sighing, I realized that it was Mike.

"What do I need to do to make you talking back to me? You're already mad for a week, usually it would be alright by now, but you're always angry. I am sorry! What should I do? Is it because I didn't want sex with you? Because then I grab you right now, shove you into the shower and we fuck. Everything just you're talking to me again. "

"You don't get it. You're an ass, okay? You have three jobs, one of them as a stripper. God Mike you're already 30 years old! When will you get a grip on your life finally? Will you dance until you're coming to the nursing home? And then you fuck everything, as long as they're naive and I can't stand this any longer. I don't want to wait and hope that something happens until I come to the nursing home! Go to your whole fuckbuddies and just leave me alone. Come on, go and celebrate your success, Magic Mike and show the women how cool you are."

"Jo, you know that I'm not like that."

"But you are, Mike. First it was only the role of Magic Mike, but now you're just like on stage. Everything is fine as long as you has someone to fuck with. I hope you'll be happy with this."

I got up and went to the toilet. I just couldn't stand to sit next to him. He was an ass and didn't even realized how much I was hurt and it was not just because of him fucking around.

Mikes view:

Actually, I was hoping that the conversation with Jo would have gone better, but it was apparently more going on than the fact me saying no to her. I didn't call her when she was in Houston, but she didn't contacted me as well. Although I knew that I had changed but I didn't become so careless and easy.

"Hey, man, all right? Is there something between you and Joliet? Looked as if you had a relationship fight." Asked Kid as I walked to the other.

"No, we're good friends, or were. She's mad at me, but is a long story."

"She is hot."

"Don't burn yourself, she is also pretty lively and could cost you your big chance. But let's have a fucked up party right now."

It didn't take us so long and we were high and drunk. Still in Xquisite I started to make out with the little brunette and dazzled in my condition I forgot everything around me. Only when it was morning, I had a halfway clear head again, so clearly that I jumped into the deep end of a bridge.

I brought Kid home to his sister Brooke. They lived together in a small apartment, which is why I noticed the chair directly.

"How do you know my brother?"

"He is in my Roofing Crew. I am an entrepreneur, I have a few companies."

With false enthusiasm she went to the refrigerator and took a drink for herself out. I launched an attempt to invite her for breakfast, but she refused it. Since she already looked annoyed anyway, I disappeared and decided to go to Dallas or more to Jo. I wanted the thing finally to go out of the world and the faster the better. With my black new car I drove to Dallas house, this afternoon was still training on, so I had to hurry. I parked right in front of the front door and looked up to the guest room. The window was open. I got out and stood directly under the window.

"Joliet, Joliet, let down your hair." I voiced swollen and laughed.

In fact, she came to the window but she was anything but laugh. I saw from here that she was wearing a tight purple fitness top and the hair was tied back in a braid.

"Piss off, Mike."

Ok, I didn't expect that. Interrogative I looked at her and wanted to speak when she beat me to it.

"Go to your brunettes. I'm going anyway."

Crap. She had seen me making out with the brunette in the club. And that confirmed her allegations of yesterday, I was really a jerk. Apparently I had developed myself into an all fucking idiot without realizing it.

The door opened and Jo jogged up to me to past me without a glance. Somehow I had to get her to talk to me and I had an idea.

Joliet's view:

What did Mike fancy anyway? He calls me and I come? Definitely not! Just for the fact that he dared to show up here I could have beat him up with my nightstand. I woke up this morning with a fury in my belly, which was really not pleasant. After I made clear to him what he had become, an ass, he did absolutely nothing to prove that I was wrong, no, he even made out in front of my eyes with a girl. So Mike actually died for me, I still worked in the Xquisite, but privately I didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

I was just going jogging without a plan where to go. It was only the fourth time that I was jogging here since I was back into Tampa. In Houston I had been jogging often, simply because they all annoyed me and I needed something to clear my head. Jogging was always a good way, besides, I had discovered yoga for me. After my jog I put my mat on the terrace and went several times through sun salutations, then I made a lot of exercises which require concentration, so that I could think of nothing else.

But after a fruit smoothie it was done with my relaxation, because I got a message from the great Magic Mike.

\- Get Go with Kid to buy him outfits for the show might need your female opinion -

Just because I was mad at Mike, I could not let "suffer" the new one. With the risk to beat Mike if he said a false word, I texted him back that he should pick me up. I quickly put on my shorts and a blue light blouse and pulled Ballerinas on. A little later Mike was outside the front door and I climbed into the backseat. Kid sat in front in the passenger seat and grinned at me.

"Hey, thank you for coming. What Mike thinks is good is one thing, but what you women like another. It's good to hear two opinions."

"No problem, I offered my help. I've never been in such a shop before, so it is will be interesting."

And whether it was interesting. Mike seemed to know perfectly about everything and he also adressed the saleswoman directly by her name. The clothes were ... short, in my opinion, there really was missing a lot of stuff, but clothes for the job.

"Ok, ok, ok, our Kid is storming the stage. Hello Beartice. And you're ready? Dallas has given me the green light to equip yourself. Are you ready? Why the anxious glance?"

"I can tell you what the fearful look is up to. These are things even I wouldn't put on." I said while I stretched a red leather thong.

"Maybe you should put on some, just to try you know. But Kid has already lost his innocence, now he only has to be good. We buy you an american flag- "

"But there is some fabric missing." Interrupted him Kid.

"Yes that's a Tanga." Said Mike.

"Show what you've got, kid." I laughed and easy slapped his butt.

We started to look around and it was just amazing what they sold here. Who wanted to wear something like this?! Adam discovered an elephant thong, where the trunk even squeaked.

"Stay away from elephants, that's something for Dallas and you don't want to look like him on your first evening."

"What's Dallas like? Is he in a good mood? "Asked the youngster.

"Yes, Dallas is .. Dallas."

"I think it's great that he let me in."

"Dallas is doing everything in order to make more profit, don't think to much of it."

"You seem to be fascinated by your brother." Said Kid firmly.

"Yes, I like Chandler."

"Wait a minute, you say Dallas, Joliet and Chandler?"

"I know my parents were very resourceful. My dad was born in Dallas, my mom in Chandler and they met in Joliet. Why naming the children after famous people, if you can give them names of towns? I am glad that they have not met in Mississippi. "

"And you live at Dallas' and work for him?"

"Both only temporary. Until a few weeks ago, I was a teacher in Houton, but was released, so I went to Dallas. I'm already looking for a new job. Just to be a bartender is very unpleasant. The entire industry Dallas is thing and not mine."

"But you seem to go well with the boys."

"Why shouldn't I? They are only strippers on stage, if they are assholes in private I don't want to anything to do with them, but Ken, Tito, Richie and Tarzan are really more than okay."

"Ouch." I heard Mike saying.

"If you'd have been my teacher earlier, I would certainly have preferred to go to school." Grinned Kid.

"Are you flirting with me, Adam?"

"I'm trying." He laughed.

"Then I'll take the compliment, but apparently it didn't help with my past pupils, because they found me still corrosive. You know, I'd like to see you in this boxer jacket withthe matching string. It would look really hot." I laughed now.

"Actually not a bad idea." Mike spoke up.

After an hour, we finally had enough things that have been found by Mike and me and were finally able to leave the store. Unfortunately Kids apartment was closer and Mike drove him home first.

"Say your sister some greetings and tell her I've still not had breakfast yet."

I sighed and rolled my eyes and refused to go into the front. Instead, I opened the message that I had received from Kid. I had just given him my number in case he needed help again. Mike dropped me off without unnecessary words and drove away. But since it was already late, I could prepare myself for the work directly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3

Kid was already a part of the show today and how I had noticed also in the group number. I did my work and waited for the show to start. The tables were full and Kid was joyfully received. Apparently not all found his performance good, because right in front of the bar stood a woman with arms folded and a serious expression. I saw Mike walking to her and he discussed something with her. It looked like the two knew each other, while she looked totally repellent, he did the best to begin a conversation with her. Unfortunately, I was approached by a customer and when I looked again Mike was gone. I should stop to watch what he does, probably she was the next in his bed, but what did I mind? Not at all! Ok, that was a bad lie.

Although Mike said Kid shouldn't do the Dallas look, the cowboy number and the outfits were quite similar from the beginning of his, but he seemed to enjoy. Dallas took the stage and announced his golden boy. Although I had seen the appearance of Mike twice already, it would not let me cold even the third time. Why did he have to be so damn hot ?! It would still be better if he was a dancer, then he would not have to at every show so many wives but bespringen I doubted that it bothered him.

The woman with whom he had spoken disappeared and I no longer saw the whole evening. Today the payroll and tidying went faster than the last time, and Dallas and I have half an hour more at home. I wrote a little with Kid, who wanted to know what he could improve (he wanted to appear as soon as possible to develop good Stripper), but also went to bed early.

\- Good morning beautiful lady x -

Didn't every girl want to read such a message when she look at her cell phone in the morning? I smiled and replied Adam and got directly a new message.

\- Want to do something? -

\- Sure, I wasn't inline skating in a while ;) -

Only two hours later Adam and I were on the pier, in inline skates. He was still a little shaky but did well. He told me that the last time he did this was about five years ago. My last time was two months ago. As best I could, I went backward and pulled him forward with my hands.

"Well you see, you're doing hella fine." I grinned.

"But only because of my hot teacher."

"Kid don't flirt with me, I'm nearly ten years older than you, but if I'd be five years younger and you five years older, I'd already be in your bed."

"Aha, so you're a such kind of a girl." He laughed.

"I have to admit, I was such a. But since I'm here in Tampa I've realized that I'm too old for that. I'll be 28 and I'm not married yet, nor do I have children. I don't even have a job or a flat. I think it's time to grow up."

"Funny that Mike doesn't see it this way."

"He is a man. As long as he has another woman around his dick every night, it doesn't matter what happens around him."

"Seems like he doesn't take it that easily, he thinks about how to make you talk to him for days now,. Actually, he was hoping you'd talk to him yesterday, but his plan didn't work. "

"Mike is a monkey, I gave him enough opportunities to show me that he has the slightest interest in me and what I want, but he screwed up and I'm so not getting any younger."

"I think Mike likes you, he doesn't see it himself, he tries to suppress his feelings with all the women. That would be logical."

"It would be logically when he'd die of a heart attack due his many fucks."

"It'd be at least a beautiful death."

"I'll give you a great death when I push you into the sea." I laughed.

"So Mike has now finally screwed it with you?"

"Yup."

"Then you can look out for someone different." Grinned Kid and wiggled his eyesbrows.

"I think I need to drown you in the sea for real, but then is Dallas going to kill me. So you can call yourself a lucky man. For now, you will be spared. "

I let go of his hands and tried to let him go on his own, he made it but wobbled a bit. It looked so cute like a deer after birth trying to move forword on wobbly legs.

It was finally a day without stress and no hassle. Thanks to Kid I once again had a carefree day.

On July 4, Dallas had a sandbank party organized like every year, and I was also there. Everyone from the Xquisite and a few other people were invited. I put on a red bikini and my hair tied into a bun together. My bag was full with everything that I needed, and food and drinks were in the many cooler bags. In the morning we drove off early, so we had the whole day. With Dallas boat we went to the Sandbar, which was, of course, personally controlled by the boss. I recognised Joanna, I knew that she had something with Mike sometimes and the woman, which had spoken with Mike during the show. She was Adam's sister Brooke and felt visibly uncomfortable among all the strangers. It didn't took us long to arrive. Everyone took something and the boat was empty again. We built everything, made ourselves comfortable and the party began. Richie started the grill and the alcohol Station was already well in use. I sat down next to Ken's wife, Mercedes, and we chatted. I haven't seen her in a long time, but I kept her positive in memory. Grinning, I watched as Joanne destroyed Mike's chance to flirt with Brooke today.

"So to be honest, are they real?"

"What?!" irritated I turned to the voice.

I didn't catch that kid had sat down beside me and was therefore already irritated, but the question caught me off guard as well. I could imagine what he meant, but at the same time I couldn't imagine that he was so naughty.

"Adam, are you looking at my breasts?" I asked indignantly played and pushed him away slightly.

"Hey watch out, I got you a beer." He laughed.

"Oh thank you. And do you like it? "

"Yes, it's really cool. I never thought that such opportunities come with the job. Only my sister is not quite so enthusiastic. "

"She's your sister, what do you expect? You're jumping in thongs on the stage, which isn't accustomed for her little Adam. "

"What was it like with Dallas?"

"Dallas also danced earlier, I thought it obliquely somehow. He was never a prig, but that he'd become a stripper, I'd have never imagined. Our parents have invested a lot of time in our education. Chandler and me seemed to be effected by it, at least as children. But Dallas was always at the director's and has also been arrested a couple of times, which told me Chandler. I was too young to be able to still remember. When he asked me for money to open up the club I thought he was totally crazy, but it works fine. Even if he himself is no longer dancing, he likes to stand on stage and present hilmself. I don't want the money back, but he shouldn't be so stingy all the time."

"But he helps. He helps us all, with the jobs I mean."

"Yeah, right, anyway you shouldn't put too much trust into him. Come we'll sit down with the others. And to answer your question from earlier: Yes, they are. "

I pulled him to the small group consisting of Dallas, Richie, Tobias, Mike and Brooke. Since there was only one empty chair left, we both started running. I had a head start, but he was fast, so we were both at the same time there and let us fall to the chair. Laughing we sat above the other, until I slipped a piece away from him and sat down beside him. The conversation was about parenting and I just could roll my eyes about how my brother wanted to educate my nieces and nephews. Total bullshit, I was indeed a teacher but also knew not the perfect upbringing, but that what he uttered was really stupid. Brooke seemed to see it the same way and finally fled. The good old Mike went behind her and walked with her along the water. Annoyed, I remained seated while Kid brought us something from the grill. Meanwhile, he and I were having a very good relationship, because instead of me simply giving me the sausage he pulled it away again.

"Adaaaam! I'm hungry, " I groused, laughing.

Also laughing he relented and handed me my plate. I spent the rest of the time mainly with Adam. Mike didn't care to talk to me. That he wanted to appease, he seemed to have forgotten very quickly thanks to Brooke.

Unfortunately we couldn't stay here forever, because there was still a show. At home, I took a quick shower, pulled fresh clothes on and made my way. Today there would be many cocktails in the colors of the national flag, so I had to distribute the special cards on the tables. I just finished the last, when someone covered my eyes from behind.

"Mhh who is so stupid and covers my eyes? That can only be Kid. "

"How do you know?"

I turned around and hugged him, laughing. He had come back with Mike, because he stood at the bar and watched the two of us hugging.

"Who else would do such a thing except our Kiddie Boy? Come on, off to the locker room, the show doesn't wait for you. "

"You bring the drinks?"

"Sure, I do come before every show."

"Wow, you're cuming before the show starts? Is it the anticipation about the hot bodies? "

"Get out before I call your babysitter."

He disappeared actually, but still with a thick grin because of his joke. I cleaned the tables and washed the dishes, the rest was already done. While quite a few guests entered the club I took the tray for the boys and went to the back. As usual without knocking, I went in, but with my back first, waiting for the outraged sounds that told me that I should cover the eyes, but since no came they were all dressed. I put down the tray on the table and handed each a glass, I just didn't do it friendly with Mike.

"Good luck and lots of fun."

I hugged Kid again before I went out again, and behind the bar.

Mikes view:

This morning Jo and Kid constantly hung together already and even now you could see how well they got along. For my taste a little too good, Kid was 19 and Jo was 27. It hadn't been that long since Jo and I laughed like this together, but she was still mad at me and I just couldn't find a way to change that. I remembered Brooke, it wasn't so complicated with her today, in fact we had get along very well. Jo and Brooke were very similar, both were self-confident women who weren't afraid to open their mouths, Jo was just a little more open up and not such a prude. But neither of the two were woman you could simply fuck and then never see again. Jo had once been so herself, but since she came back from Houston she had changed. And until now it hadn't been so positive for me. The bad thing about the two women was that I had no chance to go them out of the way. With Jo, I worked more or less and I saw Brooke mostly when I drove Kid. Maybe I should just continue to talk to Jo, she was in a good mood because of Kid.

To homage the 4th of July we made a show in the military style and Dallas as Uncle Sam. As always, I focused on the show and made my thing. It was my job for which I was also very well paid, why should I give it up? As long as things didn't go with my furniture business, I could still make charcoal. But why did it bothered me so that Jo said it? It was important to me what she was thinking and I didn't want that she thought so badly of me. But at the same moment I didn't see any way how I could change her mind, maybe I had to prove her I simply was not only Magic Mike, but the Mike I liked to be and she liked.

Of course I had Jo's approchement attempts always noticed and at the beginning I'd have maybe received it if she wasn't Dallas sister, but with the time I had realized that she was more important to me and I couldn't bare her in my life. But she saw it differently and now she hated me almost. How should I re-grade her trust, but the question was much more: Did I wanted it again, at least so that we would come back to our old relationship, or maybe something more. Brooke appeared more often in my head and I didn't know what the right thing was. Even though I had now spent more time with Kid's sister I still couldn't tell what was the right thing. Should I fight for Jo's and my friendship, so that it may be become more and simply leave Brooke or start experiments with Brooke and hope that Jo and I'd rebuild a normal friendship?


End file.
